Altérnate ::::
by DiZereon
Summary: —Kaa-san, pronto marchare de la aldea por un largo e indefinido tiempo…— El es, Hinata Hyuuga, futuramente conocido como: "El as, bajo los planes del traidor", Pero Hyuuga Hinata, es, será y fue, el joven que murió protegiendo al equipo siete. Prologo. AU Oc.


**Altérnate II**

A: **—.Naruto; Fanfiction~net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Masashi Kishimoto—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Altérnate II—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja:

Categoría: K (+17)

Género: Ficción, Oc, AU.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: Kaa-san, pronto marchare de la aldea por un largo e indefinido tiempo… El es, Hinata Hyuuga, futuramente conocido como: "El as, bajo los planes del traidor", Pero Hyuuga Hinata, es, será y fue, _el joven que murió protegiendo al equipo siete._

**«««**

Advertencia: Cambios notables en las personalidades de los personajes asi mismo como las definiciones de su apariencia sexual. Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**»»»**

"**Prologo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su fallecida madre, junto sus manos y susurro un suave "gracias", se tomó su tiempo, y solo después de que las rodillas comenzaran a entumírsele y de que las hojas hubieran dejado marcas graciosa sobre ellas, dejo caer su peso hacia atrás y río con suavidad ahora sentado sobre el pasto.

—Y eso es _Okaa-san_, que la chica que me gustaba en la clase de complemento ninja me sigue gustando—un gracioso sonrojo tiño sus inmaculadas mejillas, tan blancas como lo era toda la piel en su cuerpo, parecía porcelana, y él lo sabía, era consciente de ello, más aún porque siendo chico aquello era inevitablemente anormal, sus ojos blancos (herencia familiar) y su cabello oscuro como el manto que cubre las noches de un azul tan oscuro que casi podía pasar por negro, ni que hablar de su –aun- no atlético cuerpo, lo hacían parecer frágil en su totalidad, suspiro—Claro, ella está enamorada de Sakurawa-San, que a su vez acosa a Sasuke-San, quien ilógicamente parece tener algo en contra mía…—termino por susurrar a la lapida que permanecía inmóvil frente a él—Kaa-San… creo que odio a Sasuke-San—admitió con angustia—y siento que es deshonroso de mi parte odiar a una chica tan hermosa.

Sakurawa, era uno de los integrantes del "Team Seven", un chico de cabellos largos y rosados, ojos parecidos al jade, y de temperamento tan bipolar que causaba cierto temor entre sus camaradas hombres. Él mismo había admitido apreciar sus ojos, más era sabido que odiaba que le recordasen la ridiculez del color de su cabello, una vez lo había mantenido corto gracias a una batalla en la zona prohibida donde se había llevado a cabo los exámenes Chuunin, todos habían estado de acuerdo que le sentaba genial él cabello corto, pero Sakurawa había ignorado sus halagos contraatacando con un _"—Debo dejar crecer mi cabello y cortarlo solo hasta que Sasuke-chan, el amor de mi vida, acepte casarse con migo"._

Sasuke, era una de las Kunoichi mas fabulosas de todos los tiempos, admitía lo hermosa que era a pesar de ser solo una niña de su (casi) misma edad, mas desaprobaba su carácter, al menos solo el que se cargaba en contra suya, esta se describía como una chica delgada de cabello corto y negro que tenía como forma tras la nuca graciosas elipses que llamaban la atención, sus ojos eran verdaderamente oscuros, y la línea sanguínea que llevaba en honor de su familia eran quizá una de las herencias más fuertes, su nombre completo… Uchiha Sasuke…San. El Sharinga, como técnica ocular, hacia competencia en la aldea con el Byakugan. Y claro, como quizá él mismo era el chico con mas poca suerte en el mundo (o tal vez era que su desgracia tenía más suerte que él mismo) era el heredero de la casa principal Hyuuga… sacar especulaciones de que de alguna u otra forma era por ser parte de esta familia que Uchiha-san le odiaba estaba de más, pues tampoco estaba seguro de que ella le odiase o de que realmente le tratase de forma diferente a los demás.

Claro, no eran más que ideas de su cabeza… toco sus cabellos, ahora con dieciséis años de edad, Hinata Hyuuga era parte del equipo ocho… o algo así.

—Okaa-san—empezó nuevamente a hablar—yo realmente me esforcé al dejar crecer mi cabello…—inflo sus mejillas, y frunció sus cejas con algo de enojo—pero esta vez Uchiha-san no me dejo otra opción, es una chica, Okaa-san, no me quedo más que obedecer—y volvió a jugar con su corto cabello—ahora parece como si hubiese copiado a Asuma-Sensei—susurro desviando sus ojos a un lado—Uchiha-san dijo que no era correcto que yo tuviera el cabello más largo que ella, pero creo que exagero un poco, Otoo-sama corta más genial el cabello, ella me lo ha dejado disparejo y por ello termine cortándolo más…

Pensó que al menos no había terminado rapado, eso era bueno, malo era tener que acatar cada orden que esa niña le daba solo porque si. Ya una vez le había hecho invitarle una comida… aun que igual creía que exageraba un poco la cosa, "—_no siempre me da órdenes_"—pensó, es más, era una chica silenciosa y seria, un poco altanera… pero silenciosa. Si querías verla hablar más de la cuenta, tenias que verla discutir con su compañera de grupo… Naruto Uzumaki, a la que en ocasiones le llamaban por el mote de Naruko… la chica que le gustaba. Una niña rubia de hermosos ojos azules, su cabello cortó al igual que su compañera, quizá un poco mas desarreglado, Hinata encontraba adorable las marcas que tenia a cada costado de sus mejillas, así como admiraba su forma de ser y de afrontar las peores situaciones.

—Kaa-San—dijo en un suspiro—pronto marchare de la aldea por un largo e indefinido tiempo—hablo a la tumba de su madre.

Fue entonces que se levanto del verde suelo y sacudió su ropa, era su chamarra habitual, con el signo del clan en su hombro, de piel en blanco surcando el cuello y la gorra, y el resto de la tela en color cappuccino, un pantalón de tela de mezclilla en negro y sus zapatos ninja lo complementaban por completo, ese día había dejado todas sus armas y accesorios, pues solo visitaría la tumba de su madre.

Estiro sus manos al cielo sin apartar la vista de su mamá, y movió sus hombros tensos por su curiosa postura en el suelo. Con un suspiro desvió su vista y se despidió con un corto _"—Nos veremos pronto Kaa-san…"_

_Hyuuga Hinata, heredero absoluto del liderato total del clan más importante de la aldea; partiría muy pronto sin la aprobación de la Kage, y ayudaría a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de la joven Sasuke, a llevar a cabo un plan de tres años. Uno que cambiaria la vida, al menos, solo la de Sasuke._

Era Itachi, un joven de su misma edad, un gran compañero y amigo, a quien conoció tras su retorno de la ciudad de Mimbre. También el único que se atrevió a explotar su potencial, no le agradecía, para nada, y la única razón que lo llevaba a ayudarlo en tal golpe interno, era una deuda consecuente con su vida, de ser diferente, preferiría haber evitado la reciente situación. Lo sentía mucho por Sasuke, no le guardaba ningún rencor, siquiera podía estar seguro de que la odiaba por completo. Pero lo que venía, solo un hermano mayor podía entenderlo. Y por desgracia para Sasuke, Hinata era el mayor de Hanabi. En respuesta, él entendía cual era la razón que llevaba a Itachi a actuar de la forma en que venía.

El es, Hinata Hyuuga, futuramente conocido como: "El as, bajo los planes del traidor", aunque sinceramente esperaba que le lograran buscar un mote más corto… aunque pensándolo mejor, era casi difícil, Itachi había refutado que él siendo parte de la elite Anbu, era por demás seguro que ese mote le dejarían. Es también, el hijo que Hyuuga Hiashi mando a estudiar en las lejanías de su aldea, a quien cambio temporalmente por paz a un país. Hinata es un joven, humano y todo, que puede dar su apoyo, se preocupa por los demás, es la persona más pasiva del mundo ninja.

Pero Hyuuga Hinata, es, será y fue, _el joven que murió protegiendo al equipo siete._

**»»»**

.

.

.

.

Notas Break:

Hola, no soy nueva escribiendo. Y aquí, saludando y notando que si hay faltas ortográficas (mejor conocidas como horrores ortográficas) me dispensen, hehehe, si bueno, la verdad (y neta de la buena) no sé donde van todas las comas, puntos, punto y coma, diéresis, punto y seguido, punto y aparte, punto final, punto suspensivo, guion corto, guion largo, llaves, signos de exclamación, admiración, paréntesis, signos de más, de menos, divisoras, multiplicadoras, asimiladoras, detonantes…. Y me fui de rumbo, hahaha, si disculpen, solo me sé unas cuantas y trato de no tener tantas faltas. Si bien este es solo el prologo, notaran desde un inicio, que…

Hinata es hombre. Y… Sasuke mujer.

No leyeron mal, ni sus ojitos necesitan lentes o vidrios de mas grados, he cambiado los roles, eso gracias a que hace mas de un año, un dibujo me llego por correo, era... era… un SasuHina, los dos en versiones tan diferentes pero aun asi tan parecidos a como son, pero la otra verdad es, que no se le puede llamar SasuHina, eso es incorrecto, aquella imagen era más bien un HinaSuke (La pronunciación más correcta seria: Hinaske), la pareja no tiene mucho de que surgió (lo note hace unos… muchos meses), pero igual parece de aceptación pública, el dilema aquí es, que en lo personal me agrada mas cuando se maneja el SasuHina en el mundo ninja, no me desagradan las demás versiones, pero en lo preferente me gusta cuando el argumento es fuerte, tal es el caso de Team Seven (Sasha545) , Debe ser Invierno (Okashira Janet), entre otras más, son de mis mas preferidas, y yo, que tengo una historia fuera de argumento y que hace casi un año no actualizo, me vi queriendo escribir esto. El argumento es simple, y esto es solo un prologo. El primer capítulo se verá todavía si aun sale a la luz, y de ser asi, tengo que primero terminar el tercer capítulo del otro SasuHina que tengo (al que solo le faltan retoques). También claro, tengo que ver si es de su gusto, ya que de ser lo contrario, sencillamente lo escribiría solo para mí.

Como ya mencione, no soy nueva escribiendo, asi que por favor, algún insulto, advertencia, corrección, aportación, por favor, por favor; no se abstengan de escribirlo, son bien recibidas las críticas constructivas, las destructivas no tanto pero igual son recibidas, asi como los buenos comentarios.

¿Por qué **Altérnate II** y no sin el numero? … porque existe **Altérnate** y existirán el III, IV y V. respectivamente. No necesariamente referente al SasuHina y mucho menos a Naruto, todo depende del tiempo.

Los invito de igual forma a leer (sin compromiso) "—Oración para un moribundo—", que saldrá a la venta en los puestos de revistas… broma, broma, el cual publicare después de siete días de haber subido este.

Y sin más, y esperando no haber sido leída como muy arrogante, me despido hasta una próxima vez.

Ciao-


End file.
